Recuerdos
by Hocicos12
Summary: Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que la vio…


_Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que la vio…_

Caminaba rápido por el sendero de piedra.

Los roces de la capa y las botas en el suelo eran silenciados por el murmullo de los pajaros.

La luna bañaba el camino a seguir y tenía más prisa que nunca.

Quería sentirla.. Necesitaba tocarla, saber que estaba bien, ver que era suya y seguir sabiendo que el brillo de sus ojos llevaba a fuego su nombre.

Avanzó un poco más rápido, maldiciendo en silencio. El sendero había acabado y le tocaba atravesar una zona embarrada.

No muy lejos, vio aparecer el tejado de la casita.

Era pequeña y acogedora, estaba escondida en un prado algo lejos de la ciudad en la vivían.

No recordaba exactamente si la casa la encontró algún hermano o venía por herencia, simplemente, un día supo de su existencia y se apropio de ella.

Ya estaba casi en frente. Vio que la chimenea estaba encendida, y que unas llamas reflejaban en los cristales de las pequeñas ventanas que había a los costados de la puerta.

Tocó el pomo (que tenía forma de serpiente) y esperó a que este le reconociera.

Había encantado esa casa para que fuese inaccesible, y también encantó el pomo para que solo se abriese si lo tocaban dos de las personas registradas. Si otra persona lo hacía (en caso de lograr llegar hasta allí) la puerta se sellaría y sería imposible acceder por otro lado.

La puerta chirrió un poco al abrirse, una bofetada de aire caliente hizo que notase como su cara se descongelaba lentamente.

Se miró en el espejo antes de entrar y sonrió, aunque sabía/intuía que algo no iba bien.

Vio una figura inmóvil, sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, y supo que estaba leyendo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el sillón y susurró:

-Lily Evans. Rata de biblioteca.

-¡Cállate, sucia Black!

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bellatrix. - Se me ha hecho muy extraño que me hicieras venir.

-Sé que algo no va bien... Presiento que va a pasar algo irreversible. ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación? Es... Asfixiante.-En los ojos de la pelirroja pudo ver la confusión.- James intenta ignorar el tema, y Harry... Es demasiado pequeño como para saber qué pasa.

-Ese Potter... Siempre fue un inútil.

Bellatrix descendió un poco y se puso a la altura de Lily. La miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y los labios. Notó su piel ardiente y vaciló. No debía... Todo había acabado...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba dándole un beso, la otra respondió abrazándola fuerte contra ella.

Bella tomó control de la situación y con un lento movimiento bajaron del sofá a la alfombra, donde tenían más espacio. Apartó un poco a Lily que le dirigió una mirada de reproche y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varias mantas, una de ellas las cubrió.

Dejó la varita a un lado y siguió besando a la pelirroja, besos cargados de locura y pasión.

Bajó por su cuello, deleitándose con cada roce, llegó al cuello de su camisa que desabrochó con unas expertas manos, mientras notaba como la respiración de la chica se agitaba poco a poco.

Siguió abriendo botones y besando su tersa piel, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Lily. Descendió por el ombligo hasta acabar con los botones. Le quitó la camisa a la vez que volvía a buscar su boca, la apoyó contra una manta y volvió a donde se había quedado.

Comenzó a quitarle el cinturón (la respiración de Lily se había convertido en algo totalmente irregular y agitado) y notó como las manos de la pelirroja se aferraban a ella, intentando pararla y rogándole a la vez que no lo hiciera.

Le desabrochó el pantalón, y se lo quitó suavemente, besándole los muslos y disfrutando de cada beso como si fuera el último.

Volvió a por su boca y vio una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su amante. Lily empujó a Bella para ponerse encima de ella e igualar condiciones.

Le quitó la ropa siguiendo el mismo ritual que la otra había seguido con ella. Acarició cada centímetro de la blanca piel de la mujer, acelerando su pulso y sintiéndose satisfecha con ello. Cuando acabó de desnudarla, volvió a colocarse a su lado, sonriendo.

Bella la abrazó, notando por fin todo su cuerpo. Lily besó el cuello y el pecho de la chica y gimió al notar una mano, que parecía haber aparecido de golpe, en su entrepierna.

Mirándola a los ojos, siguió gimiendo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Bellatrix,

De pronto, Lily soltó un gemido mucho más alto que los otros y se quedó quieta.

-Me encantas… -Le susurró Bella

¡No podía creerlo! Lily había dicho que todo se acabaría. Recordó el último encuentro, algo caótico, en esa misma casa. Cuando Lily le había gritado como unas cien veces que todo había acabado y que, aunque ninguna de las dos quisiera recordarlo, tenían marido, y en caso de ella, hijo.

Lily también le recordó que no podía escaparse así como así de la casa de Godric's Hollow siendo que allí tenía todo tipo de protección.

-¿Dudas de la protección de la que he dotado a esta casa?-Exclamó Bella, cabreada.

-No, pero..

Y sin más, sin pensarlo casi, se había marchado dando un portazo. Dejando a la pelirroja sola.

"La protección que Dumbledore le ha dado a la casa.." ¡Bah! Ese idiota solo sabía unos cuantos trucos, que tarde o temprano (por mucho que le doliera a Bella) el Señor Tenebroso se saltaría y llegaría hasta Harry. Porque eso le había dicho.

-Ella no me interesa, Bellatrix. Solo es una sangre sucia.

Y bla bla.

¿Acaso no iba a estar más segura en la estúpida casa del bosque? Bella sabía que hechizos de protección desconocía su señor, sabía mas sobre Voldemort que Dumbledore, sabía cómo proteger a Lily.

Y luego estaba el estúpido de James. Ese inútil, que era totalmente ingenuo como para pensar que su mujercita le era fiel y que por las noches no se iba a ningún lado.

Tan ingenuo como para confiar en Dumbledore, y en Sirius.

Sirius... Oveja negra. Siempre acababa apareciendo en algún tema de conversación.

Lily se había quedado dormida pero no tardó en despertarse.

-¿En qué piensas?- Susurro.

-Estarías más segura aquí que en tu feliz casita con tu feliz familia.

-No empieces...

-Las dos sabemos que va a pasar algo. Se nota.. Es como el prologo de algo terrible, el ambiente es pesado y la sensación, como tú has dicho, asfixiante. Deberías quedarte aquí, incluso traer a tu hijo. No vuelvas allí, Lily.-Mas que una sugerencia, se había convertido en un amargo ruego. Lily sonrió y besó las comisuras de sus labios.-Tampoco entiendo porque has querido volver conmigo. ¿Acaso James no te da todo el amor que debería..?

-Bella, por favor.. No metas a James. Sabes de sobra como están las cosas.

-Lily... Dime que todo irá bien

-Todo va a ir bien, mi amor..

-¿Qué día es?

-30 de Octubre, Bella.

* * *

Obviamente, los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling : )

Hacía mucho que no escribía FF, así que si es un poco pobre y esas cosas, se debe a mi poca imaginacion y mi reciente falta de practica.

Espero que no os haya aburrido y os haya llegado a agradar.. :)


End file.
